marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Power (Earth-616)
; formerly (honorary member) | Relatives = Roy Craig (maternal grandfather); James Power (father); Margaret Power (mother); Alex Power (brother); Jack Power (brother); Julie Power (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bainbridge Island, Washington; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 3'7" | Height2 = as a child | Weight = 41 lbs (19 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Richmond, Virginia | Creators = Louise Simonson; June Brigman | First = Power Pack #1 | Quotation = I saw Star Wars too, dummy, it didn't work for Han Solo, either! | Speaker = Katie Power | QuoteSource = Power Pack Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Katie Power is the youngest child of Dr. James Power, a physicist who was working for the United States government on a means of producing large quantities of energy cheaply through combining matter and anti-matter. (The sub-atomic particles composing anti-matter have opposite charges to those of the equivalent particles of matter itself. When matter contacts anti-matter, both are converted entirely into vast quantities of energy). An alien Kymellian named Aelfyre Whitemane learned of Power's discovery and intended to stop it from being used. Whitemane knew that a device such as Power's would, despite Power's good intentions, trigger a chain reaction that would destroy the Earth. Moreover, he knew that Power's device was sought by the alien Z'nrx, nicknamed "Snarks," who intended to use it to conquer inhabited worlds. Snarks captured Dr. Power and his wife Margaret, intending to force him to reveal the secret of his device. Whitemane saved the Powers' children. Alex, Julia, Jack, and Katie, from being captured, but he himself was fatally wounded in the process. Dying, Whitemane transferred each of his superhuman powers into one of the four children, and asked them to use their new abilities to save their world. Katie named herself the Energizer, after her own power, and the four children called themselves the Power Pack. Being only five years old at the time, Katie thus became one of the youngest superheroes ever. Power Pack thwarted the Snarks, rescued their parents, and destroyed Dr. Power's dangerous matter/anti-matter converter, thereby saving the Earth from destruction. The four children have since continued to have adventures as Power Pack. Recently Katie was asked by Doorman to join the Great Lakes Avengers during their recruitment drive after the death of Dinah Soar and the apparent mental breakdown of Mister Immortal. Like many other superheroes, Katie rejected the offer. | Powers = Energizer can project "power balls" of force from her chest, which carry great destructive impact. In order to amass enough energy to form the "power balls," Energizer must disintegrate an object and absorb the released energy into herself. Apparently Energizer does not convert all of the matter she disintegrates into energy, or create nuclear reactions within it; if she did, she would release far more energy than she has so far. Probably she disintegrates matter by severing the bonds holding its molecules together. Energizer prefers to derive energy by disintegrating solid objects or liquids; gases, except in impractically large amounts, could not give her sufficient energy. When charged with energy, Energizer's body often glows with crackling power. At first she had little control over her power, and would accidentally fire power balls on becoming angry or frightened. Moreover, the power balls would fly off in all directions from her chest. With practice and determination, however, Energizer has since learned how to fire the power balls when she wishes to, and in the specific direction she wishes. There are undefined limits to the amount of time she can contain certain amounts of energy within her body, and she sometimes may be forced to release power balls simply to rid herself of excess energy. Through practice with the Morlock Erg, Energizer has learned how to absorb energy fired at her and then use it to create power balls. It is as yet unclear whether she can do this with all forms of energy or not. Energizer's power is limited by the amount of energy she can absorb. She can easily absorb and release enough energy to destroy several steel beams at once, as she did when she caused a building under construction to collapse upon the being known as Kurse. Straining to her utmost limit, Energizer once absorbed tremendous amounts of mystical energy from the enchanted hammers of Thor and Beta Ray Bill, and released it upon Kurse. It was enough power to stun that being, who was then over twice as strong as Thor, into unconsciousness. Presumably as Energizer grows bigger, she will be able to surpass her present limits in utilizing her power. | Abilities = | Strength = Energizer has the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build, who engages in a normal amount of exercise for her age (mostly through playing). | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Power Pack Uniforms: Energizer wears a special costume made of unstable molecules by the Kymellian Smartship Friday. The costume can be intangible and invisible, but will materialize on her when she wills it to do so. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Disintegration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Family Category:Honorary X-Men Category:Flight